untitled - dongpaca
by parkwoojin's
Summary: "ya udah kak, pulang bareng aku aja, gpp"-Kim Donghyun ; tags ; DongPaca ; Kim Donghyun ; Im Youngmin : produce 101 season 2


_"_ _ya udah kak, pulang bareng aku aja, gpp"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Kim Donghyun**

 **x**

 **Im Youngmin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini klub dance mau ngabisin duit kas dengan jalan-jalan ke lotte world. Youngmin perginya bareng woojin naik motor, masing-masing anggota juga bawa motor dan tebengannya masing-masing. Pas sih, jadi youngmin ga khawatir pulang entar gimana. Dari rumah nya ke lotte world itu jauh. Kalau naik bus dia ga tau mau naik bus yang mana, toh youngmin buta arah. Kalau naik taksi juga kemahalan.

Lagi seru-serunya naik wahana , woojin tiba-tiba pamit , dia minta maaf sama youngmin. Youngmin sih ga masalah , seinget dia tadi adek kelasnya si haknyeon naik motor sendiri. Jadi dia santai aja.

Tapi nyatanya…

Pas mereka pulang, haknyeon udah ada tebengan. Youngmin panik dong, mau pulang sama siapa dia.

"bang Daniel, perasaan tadi motornya pas deh, kok sekarang gue ga dapet tebengan ya?" tanya youngmin. Sebenernya Daniel lebih muda satu tahun dari youngmin, tapi dia suka aja manggil Daniel gitu.

"ah masa, harusnya ada yang kosong sih" kata Daniel.

Youngmin mulai was was, dia merhatiin anggota klub dance satu satu, dan bener aja. Yang kosong Cuma motor mantannya, Kim Donghyun.

youngmin nyamperin motornya haknyeon, ada donghan yang entah kenapa jadi nebeng sama si jejuboi. "dek, kamu temennya donghyun kan? Tukeran sama kakak ya" pinta youngmin.

"maaf kak , ga bisa, aku sama haknyeon mau pergi ke perpustakaan dulu" jawab donghan. Sejak kapan dua bocah ini suka ke perpus.

Terus youngmin nyamperin taedong yang tadi boncengan sama donghyun , "dong, kok lu pindah motor sih. Sama donghyun sana, biar gue sama sanggyun"

"wah sorry kak, gue sama sanggyun mau nyari pokemon di sungai han"

Donghyun diujung sana Cuma diem aja, dia ngerti kok kenapa youngmin ga mau. Siapa sih yang mau berurusan sama mantan.

"bang Daniel, gue pulang gimana nih?" tanya youngmin.

"si donghyun kosong , lu sama dia aja" itu seongwoo, pacarnya Daniel, dia agak gak suka denger youngmin ngerengek ke pacarnya , padahal mah youngmin Cuma nanya biasa. Dianya aja yang cemburuan.

Donghyun majuin motornya ngedeketin youngmin, "ya udah kak, pulang bareng aku aja gpp"

"t-tapi rumah kita kan beda arah" jawab youngmin asal.

"rumah kita sebelahan kak" bodoh emang si youngmin.

"kita pergi dulu ya, kak youngmin sama kak donghyun aja—"pamit haknyeon , ngomong nya sengaja gantung, pas udah jalan baru dilanjutin sama dia "—siapa tau ntar balikan"

Youngmin merutuk dalam hati, ini temen-temennya pasti sengaja buat dia dalam kondisi kayak gini, dan bego nya dia percaya sama alasan yang dibuat adek kelasnya.

Mau ga mau youngmin naik juga. Di perjalanan mereka Cuma diem aja. Canggung.

"emang haknyeon sama donghan suka ke perpus ya?" tanya youngmin. Perjalanannya cukup jauh , dan dia mulai ngantuk, kalau ga ngomong entar ketiduran kan bahaya.

Dari depan donghyun ketawa pelan , "masuk perpus sekolah aja ga pernah"

"terus, masih jaman ya nyari pokemon?" tanya donghyun lagi.

Lagi-lagi donghyun ketawa pelan. "kak sanggyun ga maen pokemon, taedong hape nya rusak"

Donghyun neglirik youngmin dari kaca spion nya, si doi lagi cemberut kesal , "mereka bohongin aku?"

"gpp kak, bohong nya mereka barokah kok" jawab donghyun.

"apa nya yang barokah"

"ya barokah, aku bisa jalan bareng kakak lagi. Ah jadi kangen" kata donghyun yang sukses buat youngmin flashback masa-masa indah dia sama mantannya ini. mantan yang diem-diem mukanya masih dijadiin wallpaper sama youngmin.

"aku belum move on loh kak" kata donghyun.

Belum sempet youngmin ngebales omongannya , donghyun ngomong lagi , "aku ga ada niatan buat move on dari kakak"

Bertepatan dengan itu motor nya donghyun berhenti mendadak.

"kok berhenti sih hyun?" tanya youngmin, bukannya jawab donghyun malah senyum. Yang manggil dia pake 'hyun' itu Cuma youngmin, temen temennya manggil dia 'dong', 'dingdong', 'pacar'—yang manggil donghyun gini cuma daehwi sama squad nya.

"abis bensin kak. Ada pom bensin didepan, kakak duduk diatas aja gpp kok, biar aku yang dorong" kata donghyun.

"ngga mau, kita dorong barengan aja."

Mereka berdua pun jalan sambil ngedorong motor, gak elit emang. Mereka Cuma diem diem aja gak ngomong. Suasanan nya jadi canggung kuadrat.

"mm—kak"panggil donghyun. Youngmin yang jalan disisi lain motor noleh.

"aku masih sayang kakak" kata donghyun.

Kalau boleh jujur , youngmin juga masih.

"balikan yuk" , muka youngmin langsung merah.

Kalau boleh jujur, youngmin juga mau balikan.

"ah kakak udah punya gebet—"

"NGGAK KOK!" potong youngmin. Donghyun senyum lagi. Senyum yang bikin kaki youngmin rasanya ga napak lagi.

"jadi kakak masih sayang aku gak?" tanya donghyun.

"masih" cicit youngmin, tapi donghyun masih bisa denger kok.

"mau balikan?" tanya donghyun lagi.

Youngmin Cuma ngangguk pelan. Mereka balikan setelah sebulan putus. Balikan didepan pom bensin. Ga elit emang.

Sebenarnya , woojin dan temen lainnya sengaja menyusun rencana liburan ini. target mereka biar donghyun sama youngmin balikan. Mereka capek liat dua manusia saling mencintai itu uring-uringan karena kangen. Saling natap dari kejauhan pas ketemu buang muka. Mereka capek. Lagian alasan putus nya donghyun sama youngmin itu konyol. Alasan konyol berkedok 'fokus belajar' . aslinya mereka sama-sama ga kuat nahan cemburu. Youngmin itu _uke_ anggun idaman para seme. Donghyun itu _seme_ perhatian idaman para uke. Padahal kan kalau putus malah makin banyak yang ngedeketin, bego emang mereka tuh. Ya meski temen-temennya maklumin sih, donghyun sama youngmin kan pemula untuk masalah cinta-cintaan.

.

.

.

 **-fin**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _kadang aku suka lupa kalau youngmin itu kelahiran tahun 95 yg notaben nya lebih tua dari danik'-'_

 _ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman pribadi :'D  
_

 _entah gimana caranya, temen-temen aku bikin aku boncengan ama mantan. padahal pas ditanyain ada satu temen ku yang motornya kosong. taunya motor yg kosong si mantan -,- awkward sekali , malah pake acara abis bensin tengah jalan lagi T.T_

 _hari ini paca live gaes, ga sabar :') kangen paca , huhuu:''_


End file.
